Teen Titans AU: Búhos y otros misterios
by Bart A crashing the mode
Summary: Sigue las aventuras de los Teen Titans de este universo en donde a veces la torre es un caos o están llenos de misiones, el equipo está formado por Robin/Rachel Roth,una chica alegre, Kid Flash/Wally West, un chico impulsivo, Speedy/Roy Harper, el más sarcástico del equipo, Starfire/Koriand'r, una combinación entre arrogante/alegre y p Cheshire/Jade Nguyen, la más agresiva.
1. Robin, the girl wonder

**Estoy muy emocionada de escribir este fic, recuerden que es en un universo alternativo y algunos orígenes y personalidades de los personajes que conocemos son distintas.**

**No soy dueña de los Teen Titans o algún otro personaje de DC Comics mencionado y utilizado aquí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

- Muy bien Robin, sólo nos falta este último caso y podremos regresar a casa

- Si Batman, vamos a golpearlos con los martillos de la justicia- dijo Robin, Rachel Roth, alegremente.

- Es un depósito de drogas, todavía no comienza a circular por toda la ciudad y este es el único depósito, sólo tenemos que detenerlos quitarles las drogas y entregarlos a la policía

- Entendido Batman

El duo dinámico se dirigió sigilosamente al lugar.

- Sólo falta esta carga- dijo uno de los criminales.

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso- dijo Robin mientras salía de entre las sombras y le golpeaba en la cara, dejándolo tirado en el piso, pronto salió Batman y comenzaron a pegarles a todos.

- Buen trabajo

- Si, viste como lo golpee, estaba completamente sorprendido- dijo mientras hacia golpes en el aire con una sonrisa.

- Mañana vas a ir a una reunión de la liga conmigo, pensamos que sería bueno juntar a todos los adolescentes que son compañeros de miembros de la liga

- Genial, conoceré a Kid flash y Speedy

- Si, prepárate para mañana y regresa a casa Robin

- Adiós Bats

La chica maravilla se fue caminando por las oscuras calles de Gotham, hasta que llegó a su casa y se subió al tejado, metiéndose por unas escaleras que lo conectaban con el interior de la casa, rápidamente se metió al baño para cambiarse el traje de Robin por su pijama color azul, cepilló su cabello negro y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Su habitación estaba pintada de azul entre celeste y marino, con pósters de Batman en las paredes, su computadora estaba allí en su mesita de noche junto con un libro, su cama era de madera con una cobija de color azul celeste.

Mañana sería un gran día, conocería a otros miembros de la liga y a los otros dos compañeros de integrantes de la liga.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos, comenzó a soñar, con su primera misión con Batman, ese día la marcó, siempre soñaba lo mismo, ella y Batman entrando a una casa, mientras unos asesinos entraban a la misma casa, la residencia Brown, del mismísimo Cluemaster, un villano sin tanto peligro pero igual era una amenaza, tenía una hija, Stephanie Brown, en ese entonces tenía como cuatro o tres años de edad, al parecer Arthur Brown (Cluemaster) había tenido problemas con unos criminales de un puesto más alto que él y lo amenazaron en llevarse a su hija si no les pagaba lo que les debía, el quería a su hija, era un padre un tanto sobreprotector y a la vez un villano, la noche anterior había sido su última oportunidad pero no pudo, esa noche seria el secuestro, entraron por la ventana y sacaron a la pequeña de su cama, Batman y Robin los trataron detener pero eran muy buenos peleando, se la llevaron y no dejaron rastro, aunque había un búho observando, siempre que pasaba algo había un búho observando, la pregunta era por qué.

Bruce le platicaba a Rachel que una vez fue a ver una función de circo, los Grayson Voladores estaban allí y la cuerda se rompió cuando estaban haciendo su acto, eran una mujer y un hombre quienes cayeron, tenían un hijo, Richard Grayson, Bruce lo quería adoptar ya que lo llevarían a la correccional, el chico sólo desapareció y habían muchos búhos observando, fue la primera aparición de los búhos.

De lo poco que habló Bruce con Richard era que su madre le decía que era su pequeño Robin, de allí sacó su nombre de héroe, si se preguntan cómo es que llegó a ser Robin, fue después de casi un año de entrenamiento y aceptación por parte de Bruce, ella averiguó su identidad secreta y le dijo que si podía ser su compañera, quién lo diría, siempre había soñado de pequeña en conocer a Batman y ahora lo veía todos los días.

De cualquier manera mañana iba a ser un gran día, lo presentía, tal vez tendría algún nuevo amigo, ya que su única amiga era Barbara Gordon, la hija del Comisionado Gordon, o como le decía Babs.

Era hora de que el ave dejara el nido y conociera más pájaros, con ese pensamiento siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que me salió más largo que los otros capítulos que he escrito en mis otros fanfics, bueno, dejen reviews y díganme que piensan, los personajes van a aparecer conforme el tiempo, adiosito.<strong>


	2. Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive

**El capítulo dos está listo para leer.**

**No soy dueña de los Teen Titans o cualquier otra cosa de Dc Comics mencionada aquí.**

* * *

><p>Central City estaba como siempre, los Rogues estaban tratando de destruir el museo de Flash mientras que Flash y Kid Flash los detenían.<p>

- Ja, esto será muy fácil, lo haremos en un flash

- Chico, me enorgulleces, comienzas a decir las mismas frases que yo

- Que puedo decir, eres el mejor mentor que pude haber tenido- dijo Kid Flash mientras esquivaba un ataque de las pistola del Capitán Frío- hey, yo tomaré eso- dijo tomando su pistola- como decía antes de ser groseramente interrumpido, tu eres mi héroe, me salvaste

- Tienes razón chico y es por eso que terminando esto vamos a ir a comer pizzas

- Genial, tengo hambre

En un momento ya tenía a todos los Rogues atados y entregados a la policía, los dos flashes se cambiaron a sus identidades secretas y se fueron a la pizzería más cercana.

- Eso fue muy rápido y eso que somos las personas más rápidas del mundo

- Chico, mañana vas a ir a una reunión de la liga conmigo

- Genial, este es el primer paso, conocer el Salón de la Justicia, después seré el líder de la liga

- Queremos que tú, Robin y Speedy se conozcan, ya sabes, para tener compañeros a los que poder llamar si estás en problemas que no puedas manejar

- Un momento, Robin- dijo Wally con los ojos abiertos y un poco rojo.

- Que hay de malo Wally

- Nada...es sólo que...noteparecequeestásubiendolatemperatura- dijo a velocidad rápida.

- Tranquilo chico, ya se que te pasa, Robin te gusta

- ¿Qué?, no, ni siquiera la conozco

- Vamos, no hay nada de que avergonzarte, mañana podrás conocerla y saber cómo es

- ¿Cómo es que me conoces tan bien tío Barry?

- Ya sabes, paso demasiado tiempo contigo

- Si, aun recuerdo como es que soy cono soy ahora, quién diría que gracias a la droga Velocity 9 conseguiría mis poderes, por eso te diste cuenta que habían problemas en mi casa

- Estabas indefenso en ese entonces, y mírate ahora, estás enamorado de la chica maravilla

- Tío Barry- dijo Wally mientras se volvía a poner rojo.

- Sólo recuerda no revelar tu identidad secreta, he oído que Speedy es un poco rebelde y malhumorado, en veces dice frases sarcásticas, Robin es casi lo contrario de Batman, alegre, de buen humor y no para de hablar

- Tranquilo tío Barry, voy a estar bien- en eso llegaron dos cajas de pizzas- genial llegaron las pizzas, a comer- dijo Wally mientras agarraba un pedazo y lo comenzaba a comer.

En un flash se acabaron las dos cajas de pizzas y las pagaron, después de eso se dirigieron a la residencia Allen, donde Iris West ya estaba dormida.

- Buenas noches tío Barry- dijo Wally mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

- Buenas noches Wally- dijo Barry mientras Wally cerró su puerta del cuarto y él la suya.

Wally se pusó la pijama y se acostó en su cama, se quedó mirando al techo pensando en el día de mañana, sería genial, conocería a Robin, la chica maravilla, la chica de sus sueños y su inspiración para ser compañero de Flash, talvez se harían amigos junto con Speedy, también estaría en el legendario Salón de la Justicia.

No podía esperar para mañana, los minutos parecían horas, después de todo era un speedster, el tiempo era muy lento y él muy rápido, sólo podía dormir y tratar de no vibrar tanto que atravesar la cama y terminar en el piso, tenía que tranquilizarse, lo mejor era esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo estuvo un poco más corto que el anterior pero bueno, igual salió un poco entretenido, lo siento si no pongo las peleas tanto, pero apesto escribiendo peleas, bueno qué les pareció, dejen reviews y díganme lo que piensan, adiosito.<strong>

**Próximo capítulo: Speedy, the teen archer.**


	3. Speedy, the teen archer

**Ya tiene un poco de tiempo que no actualizo la historia, pero no he tenido tiempo, aunque aquí está.****  
><strong>

**No soy dueña de los Teen titans o alguna otra cosa de DC Comics.**

* * *

><p>Las cosas iban bien en Star City con los arqueros Green Arrow y Speedy, detener un asalto por acá, otro por allá, lo normal.<p>

- Sabes Speedy, mañana te voy a llevar a una reunión de la liga

- Por fin se dignaron a llevarnos a su base de operaciones que órbita en el espacio

- Pff, no tenemos ninguna base de operaciones en el espacio

- Por favor, eres muy malo mintiendo y guardando secretos, he escuchado varias de tus conversaciones con los demás miembros de la liga y hablan de su grandiosa Atalaya

- Siii, debo aprender a cerrar la boca

- Ojalá

- Vamos Roy, vas a conocer otros chicos allí, te hace falta ser un poco más sociable

- Ja, para qué, sólo vamos a estar allí de adorno y tendré que hacer como que me la pase genial "hablando" con un speedster o velocista cabeza hueca y una chica que hace piruetas sin parar y su boca nunca se detiene

- Vamos, siquiera pon un poco de entusiasmo y no menciones nada de que sabes sobre la Atalaya, sino voy a recibir un gran regaño de DaddyBats

- Ollie, eres un adulto y le tienes miedo al gran y poderoso Batman cuando lo ves casi todos los días en toda su gloria

- No creas que es blando, cuando se enoja se enoja y sus regaños a veces son muy fuertes o son muy tranquilos y tenebrosos, no puedo creer que Robin pueda estar con él casi una hora completa

- Muy bien Ollie, no diré nada, sólo si nos vamos rápido

- No te prometo nada, le va a tocar hablar a Superman y siempre que le toca o nos deja misiones para ese mismo momento o se la pasa diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido

- Entonces me quedaré sentado en un mini sillón por horas hasta que acaben

- Si así lo quieres ver, si

- Y ahora que van a discutir, ¿la calvez de Luthor?, ¿la heladería que más le a gustado a Wonder Woman?, o algún otro tema estúpido, ¿no es así?

- Oh, vamos Roy, se que estás molesto porque no vas a estar en la Atalaya, pero con suerte puedes estar en el Salón de la Justicia

- Y cuál es el beneficio o "el gran honor", no importa de que lado estés de la pared sigue siendo igual y nos siguen ocultando cosas, se supone que somos compañeros, no ayudantes que están de adorno

El resto de la noche se la pasaron en silencio, nada más se hablaban cuando Green Arrow le daba indicaciones a Speedy, muchas veces tenían este tipo de pelea, Roy no era la clase de chico que obedecía todo lo que dijeras y te diera cumplidos, él veía las cosas a su manera.

Al finalizar la patrulla, se fueron a la Arrowcueva, en donde dejaron sus arcos, carcaj y se pusieron ropa de civil, cuando terminaron de hacer eso se fueron a la mansión a sus habitaciones, Roy rápidamente azotó la puerta de su cuarto.

Se puso su pijama y dio un par de vueltas por su habitación, las paredes eran de color rojo, tenía algunos pósters de superhéroes y era un cuarto grande. Cuando él era pequeño y Ollie lo adoptó fue un cambio muy drástico para él ya que antes vivía en un bosque y se las tenía que arreglar para sobrevivir cada día, por eso aprendió a usar el arco, gracias a eso pudo cazar animales para comer.

Después de un rato se acostó en su cama, no quería que fuera mañana, sólo sería el día que estaría del otro lado del cristal, nada fuera de lo común, para variar tendría que convivir con dos chicos de su edad, no es que no le gustara hablar, pero ellos parecían ser todo lo contrario a la personalidad de Roy, tal vez ellos seguían bajo la mentira de que el Salón de la Justicia era la sala de operaciones de la liga y no sabían la existencia de cierta base de operaciones en el espacio llamada Atalaya, "pobres tontos" pensó Roy.

Mañana sería un día muy largo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo?, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**El origen de Roy va a cambiar un poco, junto con el de Wally, Kori, Jade y obviamente Rachel, después de todo es un universo alternativo.**

**Tengo planeadas varias cosas para este fanfic, por si alguien se lo pregunta si van a haber emparejamientos, uno creo que ya saben cuál es y sino lo sabrá en unos capítulos.**

**Bueno, díganme lo que piensan y dejen reviews, adiosito.**

**Siguiente capítulo: El día.**


End file.
